Stable 75
((This is a direct paste from an SL notecard. Will be changed soon! Expect some changes to lore)) Number: 75 Experiment: None, Control Duration: 250 years Residents: 728 Capacity: 1000 Species/Races contained: Earth Pony, Pegasus Pony and Unicorn pony (Others should be discussed with the faction lead) Stable 75 was a ‘control’ stable built into an abandoned mine shaft to accomidate the residents of the area now known as Cliffside. It was equipped with all the amenities to stay sealed for well over it’s 250 year projection, including a water talisman. The size and magnitude of this stable reflected the comfort that the area was known for; enough rooms to accommodate 250, 4 pony families before hotbedding would need to be employed. This was of course to never truly happen due to the number of ponies that actually made it into the stable. The spoiled and often posh types in the resort who stayed closer to the Stable were the last ponies to arrive to the stable, resulting in the door being closed before they arrived. Within the resort, ponies trampled each other, leaped from windows to their invariable deaths. Fights at the door of the hotel blocked exits and those who may yet have survived were found after the event to carry far too much of their precious material possessions with them. The roomy and well stocked stable instead went to most of the normal residents of the area. Sealing on time, but not without incident, the final entrant into the stable only managed to find himself halfway inside as it appeared an unidentified pony was yanking his back leg and tail. The result was Stable 75’s first death while reinforcing the warnings on the wall - “Keep hooves clear while door is in motion.” Once the doors were sealed (and the mess made by half a pony was cleaned and handled), life settled into the stable. Only half of the capacity was reached in its initial phase, though after 200 some-odd years, population swelled only slightly and inching toward the maximum. Due to the nature in this stable, supplies were never needed to be rationed more than the ponies would need to outside. Indeed, some had found this a step up in life - A comfortable home, secured food and absolutely no bills. Work persisted as each pony found ways to settle and contribute toward the well being of the stable as a whole. The next generation saw ponies much more fit toward this new life, ones who had talents in things the stable needed, technicians, teachers, entertainers... Life went on without notice of the world being annihilated.. And so it was, life was good - very good until fifty years before the date in which the project was to end, the water talisman was found to be beginning to be corrupted from outside sources which had entered through a defect in the water treatment section. Enter Widget, the current overmare who was thrust into this position after the previous overmare had vanished without much explaination. Perhaps through the door in the lower areas sealed without any known ways to open it. Perhaps someone in the stable can...? Regardless of where the previous overmare, Warden, had gone a pony needed to step up and take the reigns. With heavy consideration, the new overmare opened the door where the hind end of a pony’s skeleton was moved aside. Never being outside, none of them knew what to expect. Most ponies felt the stories they heard about the ceiling which went on forever was nothing but a hoax. She insisted on heading out herself with her husband and a single guard escort to secure the outside world to not be inherently dangerous... Even if Grid believed the sky would suck her into oblivion. Today, 75 is a semi open and fortified stable which allows traders and visitors to enter in as far as the first doorway. Beyond this point, without explicit permission obtained by the overmare, the penalties are to be imprisoned and/or death if hostile actions were suspected as they understand the outside is a place of raiders and ponies out to make a cap at someone else’s expense. OOC INFORMATION: The doorway to the changeling hive is sealed and there is no way to open it beyond Grid’s call. Pegasus may be played inside the stable without special approval, their flight would be horribly crippled and/or atrophied. There is no ‘sneaking’ beyond the entryway without this permission and all outsiders are to be escorted by a guard to be considered within ‘god’ mode and cannot be bribed to ‘look elsewhere’. Should a person wish to take action against 75, it must be passed by Sasha Nova. Zebra are allowed, but would be a rare sight due to the climate of the war. (And a good reason should be supplied!) Personal trading may be done with outsiders with Stable guards overssing the transactions for what is being brought inside the stable. Outsiders may come to live inside the stable should sufficient trust be accumulated. Category:Factions